Imperfect Hardline
by EM.T.A.JACOB
Summary: What happens when you're a secret agent looking for the person who killed your whole family to find deep dark secrets and something called love in the least expected person. EMISON- This is my first fanfic so please read it
1. Chapter 1

_Empty Cold_

When people lose thire loved ones they feel empty,broken and mostly alone even if they try to hide it,it's always there inside them,the feeling just hurts.

You always feel like you want to cry and shout at life for being so cruel but inside Emily Fields nothing comes out,not a single tear or even a low whine of sadness,it's only after what happened she just feels...empty.

Emily is just done with feeling anything anymore,she just wants to forget everything but...she can't.

She can't forget her family or that look in her baby sister's eyes,she just...can't stop the pain.

"Hey Em...Em...Em" said Rebekah to Emily while waving her hand infront of her face pulling her out of whatever misery space she was in.

"Oh...sorry I just...didn't hear you talking" said Em while Bekah was standing next to Em's desk.

Of course Rebekah knew she was just too tired of everything,Rebekah,Hanna and Toby are Emily's bestfriends since high school,they all love her so much and want her to be happy but since five years ago they haven't seen her honest smile,of course the three friends tried making her go on dates with some really pretty girls but in the end Emily ends up having sex with them after the first date and then they don't hear again from her but of course they just wanted to have sex with her again because she was freaking amazing in bed,she even turns straight girls on and they also end up having sex with her and when she didn't want her friends to be involved in her sexual activity she told them to stop arranging dates for her in a harsh way that they never heard her use before,she was just too tired of everything but in the end they were just trying to help her get through everything.

"It's okay but me,Hanna and Toby are going for dinner at that restaraunt you like so please come with us Toby is also bringing Spencer and she is bringing a friend even Caleb and Malia are coming and it's going to be fun so please,please,please say you're coming" said Rebekah begging her to come.

"Bekah,I'm sorry but I haven't finished the file on the last case yet and it has to be done today" said Em with an empty voice getting bored of her friend.

"For god sake,Emily I know you finished it an hour ago" said Bekah getting Emily busted.

"Wait who told you that?" said Emily annoyed.

"Um..our boss,Ben plus did you forget that I'm your damn freaking partner I have to know when you finish a file,come on,Em...please it's just a dinner and it's been two months since all of us got together" said Rebekah with her sad beautiful blue eyes.

Emily sighed the annoyance then said "fine...I'll go just stop being a child and sneak on my files"

* * *

This time being a doctor and a good one doesn't happen every day and with Alison Dilaurentis it just sucks because every day she sees someone in a pool of his blood and she has to save this person's life cause maybe there is someone waiting for that person to come home maybe a mother or a father,a brother or a sister or maybe even a wife with children and only the view of someone hurting or in pain just makes Alison's heart ache.

but here she was out of a plane,in a cap and heading for a hotel. When she got to her suite her phone started ringing.

"Hello" said Alison to the person on the phone.

"Hello,Ali have you arrived yet?" Said Spencer Alison's friend since middle school.

"Yeah,Spence I just got to the hotel,where did you say we're going today?"

* * *

"Hanna'' said Rebekah shouting at the restaruant and taking Hanna for a tight hug and continued "gosh,I missed you so much,Han'' the Emily hugged Hanna too.

"I missed you too,Bekah...you too,Em'' said Hanna smiling at them and them smiling back at her.

"Where is Toby? I thought he left the department early today to meet up with you" asked Bekah.

"I'm right here,Bekah" said Toby from behind her.

then the four of them sat on a table

"So...where is your hot lawyer wife Spencer?" asked Hanna in a playful tone.

"She's picking up a friend so I guess that's why she's late" said Toby while rolling his eyes.

"So...where is your fiance?" Bekah asked Hanna.

"Caleb texted a few minutes age,he's picking up your girlfriend and said that they're on the way" said Hanna.

then Spencer appeared on the door of the restaurant and approatched to thire table with a beautiful blonde girl with the most beautiful,amazing blue eyes you've ever seen that you could get lost in them. Emily looked at her admiring her beauty even her body seemed to be in shape.

"Hey,everyone" greeted Spencer everyone then her and Alison sat next to each other and across from Rebekah and Emily and when Ali saw Emily she suddenly blushed,got nervous and swore in her mind that she's literally going to kill Spencer and Spencer noticed and smirked at her.

When Emily saw,she didn't remember her at all but the only thought in her mind was...did I see this girl some where? I feel like I saw her or know her from some where...she started to think where she could've seen her.

"Hey,Spence who is this hottie you have with you?" asked Hanna wiggling her eyebrows to Spencer but she got used to Hanna's teasing so it never bothered her at all

"Oh god don't tell you don't recognise her" said Spencer surprised that no one of her husband's friend recognise her bestfriend and ex queen bee of Rosewood high but of course Toby knows her though she visited them a couple of times.

"Hey,guys" greeted Caleb jumping to sit next to his future wife and giving her peck on the lips. "Hi,everyone...Hey,babe" greeted Malia jumping on Rebekah's lab and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Everyone this is my bestfriend Alison'' announced Spencer and still no one remembered but then Caleb and Malia saw her,Caleb didn't remember her at all but Malia did...how could she not remember the person that made her life at high school a living hell because she was just wearing glasses and braces she stared at Ali for a moment then tensed at Rebekah's lab and her girlfriend noticed her a little shaky.

"Mal,are you okay?" whispered Bekah in her lover's ear.

"Um...yeah...yeah I'm okay babe" said Malia but Bekah still felt like she wasn't okay but decided to drop cause this is not the time or place to talk but then Rebekah started looking closely to Alison and thought she saw her some where but...where. Emily did the same but then it clicked at her mind she said in her mind oh gosh that's...that's Alison...Dilaurentis.

"Oh gosh you guys still don't remember...that's my bestfriend Alison...we all went to school together...Alison...Alison Dilaurentis" annonced Spencer to all of them and sudden they all remembered Malia,Rebekah,Hanna and Emily started to get uncomfortable.

"Ali,if you don't remember them too,that's Caleb Rivers and his fiance and future wife Hanna Marin,Malia Danvers and her girlfriend Rebekah Anderson,Emily fields and finally Toby the cop of my life and you know him" said Spencer while pointing to each person.

"Hi" was the only thing she managed to say after this tense then she looked at Emily to find staring at her with her curiouse chocolate eyes,Ali felt herself blushing and then excused herself to the restroom Spencer got worried that she'd leave so she went after her.

Alison washed her face while spencer staring at her,she couldn't handle the heat of her face.

"I'm literally going to kill you" said Alison annoyed and seriously angry at her friend.

"Oh c'mon Ali don't tell me that you're mad at me for making you see my husband's really really cool friends" said Spencer wanting her friend to find new friends and people to communicate with

"Did you even see the look on Malia's eyes or Emily's creepy stare? why the hell would you do that to me?" asked Alison confused.

"Oh my god,Alison you had a crush on Emily Fields since before high school you used to talk about her all the time in high school,you made a fight with her on purpose just to hear her voice calling your name and for the last two years you spent in Georgia every time we talk to each other on the phone you ask about her...now that you're back and settling in NewYork for good why can't you be friends with all of them?...they're all nice people and Malia the girl you were jealous of because she had glasses and bracis but still looked the most beautiful girl at the school''

"they hate me,Spencer"

"No,they don't...they maybe hate the old bitch version of you but the new you...they don't know yet and when they do they're going to like you more than you think" said Spencer giving her a really good reason to stay and get to know them.

"Oh be friends with all of them except..." and here Spencer couldn't say it.

"Except what,Spencer" said Alison feeling afraid from her friend's face and words.

"Except Emily" whispered Spencer feeling awful tell Alison not get close to Emily but Alison could here her words clearly.

"What...why not?" asked Alison still super confused.

"Ali,please can we talk about this tomorrow please...please?" begged Spencer.

* * *

"What the hell is this bitch doing here,Toby?" said Hanna to Toby in a very angery tone.

''Is she here to insult me again and tell me how ugly I am?" said Malia angery while Rebekah gave a kiss on the back of her hand to try and calm her down.

''Guys stop okay...Alison is a completely different person now...she changed...guys,just trust me okay she's my wife's bestfriend...plus if Spencer accepts and trusts all of you then you guys should do the same to her bestfriend"

"Guys I think Toby is right we can't judge her on what she did to us in the past...I think everyone deserves a second chance" said Emily agreeing with Toby then Spence and Ali returned from the restroom they started to order drinks Hanna,Spencer,Alison and Rebekah ordered Red Wine,Malia sat down next to Rebekah and ordered White Wine,Toby and Caleb ordered a Beer and finally Emily ordered a Scotch after a little while of talkin thire drinks came and everyone noticed the silents of Emily specially Alison.

"Em,are you okay?" asked Rebekah while Alison was looking at them and the rest of the table are still talking.

"Um...yeah I'm fine" said Em in a cold way showing no emotions while sipping her scotch.

"So...how have you been?" asked Hanna wanting to give a second chance like they all agreed.

"Um...I've been good" said Alison simply.

"Oh c'mon,Alison tell them about you success" encouraged Toby.

"Um okay...I went to medical school and I'm at my last year of residency in emergency medicine'' said Alison feeling proud and a little shy.

"Wow...that's really amazing" said Rebekah and she got the I will kill you when we get home look from Malia. Emily then finished her drink and ordered another.

"Where did you graduate from?" asked Caleb

"I graduated from Medical Collage of Georgia and I spent two years at Wellstar Kennestone Hospital then my last stop was here NewYork Presbyterian/Lower Manhatta hospital" said Alison and they looked impressed except for Emily who finished her second glass already and started to stand up out of her seat.

"Guys,I'm so sorry but I'm exhausted from work today so I'm going home...goodnight" said Emily picking up her phone and keys from the table.

"Me too it was a really long day and I feel sleepy Spence,could you give me a ride?" said Alison while standing and giving Spencer the look of I want Emily to drive me and Spencer got it.

"Um...Emily could you give Ali a ride for me,please...that's of course if you don't mind,Alison?"asked Spencer to the both of them.

"No,I don't mind" said Alison then Emily spoke "Niether do I " still with the empty voice. when they approatched a car and Ali almost didn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is your car?" asked Alison

"Yep"

"so you drive a black R8 Audi"

"Yep" then Em open the driver's door then spoke "aren't you coming?"

''You're crazy" said Alison then she got into the car.

"Thank you" then Em started to drive in silents but after a while Alison collected her courage to ask.

"So...Emily...are you always this quiet?"

"Depends" answered Emily in the same empty voice but in that moment Alison saw something strange in her eyes but she wasn't sure what but she started to talk again.

"What do you do,Emily?" and here Emily had to lie.

"I'm an archtiect and I work at my father's bestfriend company"

"But how can an archtiect get a car like the one you're driving now?" asked Alison and here Emily thought crap she's smart.

"When my parents died the left me alot of money"

''Oh...I'm so sorry I didn't know''

"it's fine"

"You know my mom died,too...when I was at my first year in college...a stubid cop murdered her" and here Emily looked at her knowing how this must feel like.

Alison always hated the job of cops,detectives,agents or any thing that involves guns or blood and also because she's an ER doctor everyday some one dies because of police men an thire gun shots.

"Can I ask you something?" and Emily nodded "was something bothering you in the restaraunt? if you don't mind me asking...it's just that...you were so quiet in there"

"it's nothing you should worry about...plus...I'm always quiet''

"And why is that?"

"Because I always like to listen and I'm good at it and...talking isn't really my thing''

"But if you're not talking then how can I know more about you?" asked Alison.

"Well that's the problem...you don't...and we're here" but before Ali got out she asked handing Emily her phone.

"If we're going to be friends...then can I at least have your number?" and then Emily sighed,took the phone,gave her number and said bye.

Alison got out of the car heading to the entrance of the hotel smiling at herself for having Emily's number.

* * *

"No,please stop don't hurt her"

"Well well,Emily...you finally found me"

"Please just let her go and I'll do whatever the hell you want"

"Em...Em I "

"Shut up,little girl weren't you the one to ruin everything...now I'm taking back what's mine"

Then there was a scream and a gun shot and suddenly Emily was bleeding.

"No" screamed the little girl.

"Now...you watch you precious little girl die...Emily"

"No no no" screamed Emily.

"Em,I love you''

"I love you"

"No...no...no" whispered Emily sweating in her sheets.

"No" she screamed then woke up breathing heavey from her nightmare or shall we say...memory.

"Oh gosh no no no no no no" she said crying and tears falling from her eyes to her cheeks, puting her hands on both sides of her head.


	2. The Beginning of The Misery

The Beginning of The Misery

Alison woke up on the sound of her phone ringing,she picked it up and saw that it was Spencer calling.

"Hey,Spence did you really have to call me now" said Alison with a voice full of sleep and annoyance.

"Well goodmorning to you too,Ali" said Spencer.

"Aaah gosh seriously,what do you want?" said Alison really annoyed from leaving her amazing sleep,she was never a morning person.

"Alison,I really don't understand why you're still in bed you have a whole free week without any work,so get your ass up we're gonna have fun this week" said Spencer excited.

"Still what do you want,Spencer?" said Alison wanting to fall asleep again.

"Get your ass up we're going for breakfast together I'll be at the hotel in an hour"

"Ugh...okay,noisy" said Alison hanging up the phone she got out of bed after about 20 minutes and jumped in the shower after she finished she got dressed,got into the elevator to the hotel restaurant, sat on a table,ordered a cappuccino and waited for Spencer who arrived after 10 minutes.

"Spencer" called Alison raising her hand to catch Spencer's attention.

"Hey,Ali" said Spence while sitting infront of Ali.

"Did you eat something yet?" asked Spencer.

"No,I was waiting for you I did want to order something to eat but if I did without you,you'd kill me so.." said Ali and Spencer laughed.

"It's a good thing that you know I'd kill you if you ate without me though...but since I'm here now let's order" they shared a laugh and ordered then the order came.

"So...you're finally going to settle in NewYork?"

"Yeah,I really want to be close to you and Aria it was really lonely in Georgia and you know I hated it there...you remember my roommate?" said Alison laughing.

"Yeah,you mean the bitch that came to the room every night with different guy or a girl and you were hearing the worse noises from them banging each other on the bed" now Alison laughed hard from the way Spencer just said that.

"Oh my god you still remember"

"Of course I still remember you used to shout at me because you couldn't study from that bitch" and they kept laughing.

"Sorry,Spency" said Alison laughing her throat out teasing Spencer because she hates when someone calls her Spency.

"Oh god will you shut up and stop calling me that" and Alison was still laughing.

"Okay okay I'll stop" said Alison still giggling.

"Oh you better"

"Right speaking of Aria when on earth is she and Ezra coming back from travelling the world it's been what three months" said Alison

"I don't know I talked to her a few days ago she said she didn't know when she's coming back cause Ezra doesn't wanna tell anyone to surprise her,he doesn't even wanna tell me"

"Oh gosh he's so romantic and...she's very lucky to have someone who cares and loves her deeply" said Alison really happy for her friend but Spencer noticed some sort of sadness in her voice then went to grab Alison's hand.

"Ali...you will find the one for you,you will be happy and you will fall in love with the most romantic and kindest person in whole world...trust me,you will find the person for you in the right time...there is someone ment for you waiting" she felt every word spencer said,her eyes started to water and she really wanted to cry to find the one and only person for her but collected herself and said.

"Of course I will...I'm Alison Dilaurentis...who wouldn't want to fall in love with me" and Spencer giggled at her proud self.

"So...are you staying at the hotel forever?" asked Spencer.

"Of course not I'm gonna look for an apartment to bye but I think it's gonna take a while finding it"

"Then why don't you come live with me til you find" Alison was a little taken a back by the offer and looked at Spencer confused.

"Oh don't look at me like that I'm not joking I'd really love for you to come live with me and Toby,Rebekah and Malia live across from us,Emily lives next to us and Hanna and Caleb live two blocks away...come on you're gonna love it plus it's really close to the hospital" said Spencer wanting to have more time with her bestfriend.

"I don't know did you even..." and here Alison was cut by Spencer.

"Yes,I did discuss it with Toby and he was as happy as I am about it"

"But,Spence I..." and Spencer cut her again.

"No buts,please...you're my friend,I love you and I know you can afford the most expensive place to live in cause you're your Daddy's baby girl but we would still be far from each other and I spent 6 years missing you while you were in Georgia so,please say yes" said Spencer begging her to come.

"I don't know how I can ever say no to that" then Spencer shouted "yes" and everyone in the restaruant started looking at her while Alison laughed at her and after a little while of talking.

"Hey,Spence...can I ask you something?" asked Alison and Spencer nodded while eating.

"Is Emily always this strange,cold and quiet?" Spencer swallowed then said.

"Some where inside me I knew this was coming" said Spencer sighing while Alison is still waiting for an answer.

"Alison...Emily is not the same sweet,shy girl any more...she's really playful now...she goes home every night with a different girl...some times maybe more than one girl...she drinks at any time of the day...let me just put it straight and I'm really sorry to say this about her because she never did wrong to me but from what I see...she's addicted on alcohol and sex...and I don't know if she really is an architect like she says she is but...I think she's hiding something really dark from everyone...but I think Rebekah knows what it is because wherever Emily goes Rebekah follows...I feel like they're partners in crime or something...just please,Ali...I'm telling you this cause I love you and never want you to get hurt...Emily is bad news...so,please try and not get close to her okay?" said Spencer with a very serious and caring voice.

"But why would she be like that she was always so smart,nice and attractive even in her manly attitude which I always found sexy...she was always so sweet,talktive,full of jokes and joy...I remember she even had a girlfriend" and Alison couldn't imagine why someone as amazing as Emily would be so...sad and...cold.

"It just...everything started after her family died...they said it was a fire" said Spencer.

"Wait,what do you mean her family died,you mean all of them... I thought only her parents died...you mean Wayne Fields,Pam Fields and Lily Fields are dead?" said Alison with water in her eyes.

"Yeah,Lily died when she was 16" conformed Spencer.

"Oh my god" said Alison in shock that Lily was dead making her hand go through her hair then she asked "when did all this happen?"

"It happened right after you went to your first year at college and before I went to law school"

"Oh god...what caused the fire?" asked Alison.

"They said it was a gas leak...and since then Emily turned to the person we all see today"

* * *

Emily was waiting in her car playing with the cross that her Mom gave her on her 18th birthday waiting for Rebekah to get out of her the house.

"Babe,please be careful,watch your every move and watch out for Emily" said Malia the brunette with blond highlights and light brown eyes to her girlfriend Rebekah the blonde girl with blue eyes and a british accent while hooking the cross around her girlfriend's neck.

"Don't worry I got her back and I will be careful" said Rebekah while looking in Malia's watery eyes.

"Oh god please no you promised not to cry" said Rebekah feeling really bad for putting the love of her life in a situation like that,cupping Malia's face in her hands wiping a tear that fell of her eye then saying.

"I promise you,Malia...I promise that I will come home...for you"

"I know I just...I really get scared for you...I..." taking Malia for a hug

"Shh...I know,baby...I know" said Rebekah pulling away to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you" said Malia.

"And I love you more than anything else in my whole life" said Rebekah making Malia smile.

"Be safe" said Malia.

"I will" giving her one last peak on the lips and a kiss on the forehead then heading out to Emily's car and getting in the passenger seat.

"You ready?" asked Emily.

"No...You?"

"Oh hell yeah" then she started the car when they arrived they parked behinde a building in an area that on one can see in this hour at night,getting out of the car,started to wear thire special suits and putting suppressors into guns and taking the equipments the need from the back of the car they started to walk to the building til they found a ladder,climbed it til it's end then they had to use suction cups to continue climbing,they climbed til they got to the roof of the building.

"You ready?" asked Emily.

"Gosh would you stop asking me that?...you're stressing me out" and Em giggled a little then said.

"Then let's do this" then Emily jumped out of the building.

"You're so freaking crazy" then Rebekah jumped after Emily.

When they got to the level of hight they needed to land on the shorter building from jumping out of the taller one they opened thire black parachutes and after a few minutes they landed on the building then they put back thire suction cups on the building then started to go down til they got to the floor they need to break into then Emily put on one of the suction cups on the glass pulled a laser pen out of her pocket and started to put a hole in the glass that fits a person when she finished she pushed the glass into the building with the suction cup Rebekah immediately got inside the room,took the glass from Emily and put it on the floor quietly,there was a camera in the room so they were puting masks on thire faces but the camera was at a one angle facing the office of the room Rebekah let out a little camera from her pocket took a picture of what the office camera was recording then played with it's wires to make the view go blanck then put the photo infront of the camera then nodded to Emily that it's clear to go,Emily got to the office desk,sat on the chair,opened the labtop that was on the desk and connected it with her flash drive taking and wiping all the information out of it,Rebekah on the other hand was opening the drawers of the desk to find some files with names and pictures of people then opened a drawer to find that it has two levels the first one contained a gun the second contained a picture of Emily and another girl...she knew exactly who that was...it's Stephanie.

"Um...Em" and she handed her the photo Emily stared at it for a moment with broken,sad eyes then she said.

"These are evidence you put them with these files and give them to Ben"

"Yeah,I know but Em..."

"Rebekah...no buts this is defintely not a time or a place to talk about this" whispered Emily in a very angery serious voice but she was right so Rebekah sighed and nodded. When the flash drive finished downloading Emily started talking.

"Did you finish the files?"

"Yeah,You?"

"it's finished...let's get the hell out of here"

they took thire suction cups,cilmbed to the roof again then they put together a long two ropes,hooked it to the roof and put two romote control lighters on the rops then they got on the rops,climbing down the building when they were on the ground the turned on the remote control lighters,the ropes went down to them and the lighters were self exploded,they collected the ropes and started making thire way around the building to get to the next building and make a circle back to the car but they met a guard on the way,Emily distracted him with a rock then they got back to the car to change thire clothes and put the equipments back.

They got back to Rebekah and Malia's place.

"You wanna come in?" asked Rebekah.

"No...she's probably worried sick about you" said Emily with her sad eyes not looking at Bekah.

"You know she worries about you too,right"

"Of course she does...and...you're very lucky to call her yours" now Emily was looking at her

"Yeah...yeah,she's amazing...she also doesn't stop telling me to take care of you and watch your back" said Rebekah the she held Emily's hand

"Em...we will catch the bitch that did this to you...to us...and we will punish her for taking our loved ones...we will,Emily"

"Yeah" was all Emily could say with her sad voice.

"Goodnight" said Rebekah giving Em a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight...tell Malia I say goodnight"

"Okay" the Bekah got out of the car to her home when she opened the door she found Malia asleep on the couch infront of the open T.V,Bekah smiled to herself saying in her head of course she fell asleep on the couch waiting for me, Bekah then turned off the T.V and went to carry Malia in bride style,Malia started to move a little but didn't wake up,Rebekah went to thire room and put Malia on thire bed and gave her a kiss on the forhead then Malia opened her eyes.

"Mmmh...thank god you came home to me" said Malia in sleepy voice.

"Of course I'd come home to you who else is gonna let you sleep on thire chest other than me" whispered Bekah in her ear and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Mmmh then come to bed"

"just let me change first" when she finished changing she got under the sheets with her girlfriend and Malia snuggled into her puting her head on her chest and Rebekah pulling her closer puting her hand around her shoulder.

"is Emily okay,too?" asked Malia.

"yeah and she says goodnight"

"Mmm...I love you" said Malia giving Bekah a kiss on the neck

"I love you,too" Bekah giving her on last kiss on the forhead before drifting into a deep sleep.


	3. Games Of Love

Games Of Love

The next morning when she got to the office to see the broken glass she was surprised that they got so close to her...breaking into her office was a really bold move. She sat on her desk,opened her labtop to see that it was blank everything on it was wiped,she smirked at the fact that she knew something like that was happening where her office was and that she actually got bold to break into it.

She open the drawers to find it empty,the only thing that was making her go crazy was the photo that Emily took...that photo means alot to her.

"Emily fucking Fields" she whispered to her herself then "Emily fucking Fields" she shouted throwing her laptop at the wall.

* * *

Emily was in her office sipping her coffee when Rebekah walked toward her.

"I hate to break it to you but the files we found was the information we got from our last mission and the surprise is we didn't find a single fingerprint from the scanning of the room I did and Caleb is trying to hack the information you got from the flash drive" said Rebekah.

"So it's a dead end" said Em

"Til now" corrected Bekah

"Gosh I hate when this happens" said Em frustrated.

"it won't stay like that for long" said Caleb interrupting them.

"Were you able to hack something?" asked Rebekah.

"Yes,I was" then he throw a file at Em's table "Her Name is Jenna Marshall,she is throwing a party next week" then he smiled looking at the both of them "and she's bisexual"

"Seriously,Caleb" both of the girls said at the same time.

* * *

After Alison moved in with Spencer and Toby she was tired from unpacking all of her stuff,of course Spencer was helping her but then both of them sat on the couch.

"Why do you always bring alot of clothes with you" asked Spencer.

"Maybe cause this is my last stop and I'm settling"

"Good point" then five minutes later Toby came into the house from his shift.

"I'm home" he announced.

"Welcome back,baby" said spencer and he went to give her a peak on the lips.

"Hey,Alison" he greeted "Hi,Toby" she greeted back then she wanted to give them some alone time

"Hey,guys I'm gonna go for a walk" said Toby

"Hey but I just got here the three of us could have lunch together" said Toby.

"I'm not really hungery,I wanted to check the area more so I might just grab a coffee or something" said Alison

"Okay,have fun" said Spencer.

"Okay,bye" then she got out of the house then walked to the nearest coffee shop,when she got in she ordered a cappuccino,took it and when she turned around she saw a familier face she hesitated at first remembering Spencer's words...Emily's bad news...so try and not get close to her...but she said in her mind what do I have to lose from talking to her...what's the worse that could happen?

Then she got close to the table that Emily was sitting on,Emily was sipping her drink and checking something in her phone...she looked like she's from another world or maybe living in another world.

"Hey,do you mind if I sit with you" said Alison then Emily looked at her for a moment admiring her face and body.

"Um...yeah...yeah,sure" said Emily

"How are you doing today?" asked Alison.

"I'm fine" said the cold iced Emily looking at Alison.

"Are you on lunch break?" asked Alison.

"Yep"

"Why isn't Rebekah here with you? I heard you two work at the same company" said Alison.

"We are...Rebekah always have lunch with Malia,it's kind of thire sacred meal of the day because it's the only one they get to eat it together"

"Then why didn't you bring your girlfriend,too to have lunch with you?" asked Alison.

"Um I...I don't have a girlfriend"

"What you can't be serious...why not? a smart,sexy and attractive architect like you can make any girl's heart melt and fall in love with you" said Alison in a playful tone,Emily laughed slightly.

"Huh well...if you think I'm smart,sexy and attractive then I think you already fell in love with me" Alison let out a nervous giggle and slightly blushed and Emily smiled a little when she saw that.

"Come on you know what I mean" said Alison.

"Then what's the problem of pretending that I don't" then Ali let out a weak laugh after a few moments Em continued.

"I just...haven't found the right girl,yet"

"How many girls have you been with? if you don't mind me asking" said Alison.

"Why are you asking?" said Em and Ali thought is she seriously playing hard to get.

"I don't know I just wanna know more about you"

"And why would you like to know more about me,Alison?" asked Emily leaning on the table so that she's closer to Alison now.

Alison took a few moments to answer then said.

"You're just so mysterious to me and I want to solve your mystery...plus I want to know who Emily Fields really is...you may seem boring but I find you super mysterious" and here Alison leaned on the table coping what Em did.

"Just the same way you found me smart,sexy and attractive"

"Yeah,you can say that" she said smiling at Emily.

"And I really wanna be friends with,Emily...so let's play a game"

"A game?" asked Emily confused.

"Yeah...we ask each other questions and the questions we ask both of us have to answer" explained Alison.

"Wait both of us,you mean if I ask you a question you and I both have to answer it?" asked Emily.

"Exactly"

"Then you go first" said Emily.

"Okay...what are you drinking?" asked Alison.

"I'm drinking an Americano and...You're drinking a Cappuccino"

"Hey that was my turn plus how did you know?" asked Alison.

"Well I can practically smell it from here"

"But how did you know it was a Cappuccino?" asked Alison.

"Well I'm a vampire I have hightened senses and I can also smell that your blood type is O- " and here Alison was shocked she looked at Emily like she really is a vampire. When Emily saw her face she smiled.

"Alison,I was joking I just love all kinds of coffee that's why I can smell the differences" said Emily.

"No,it's not that...how did you know my blood type?" asked Ali very confused now.

"Sorry,What?" asked Emily.

"How did you know that my blood type is O- ?" asked Alison.

"Um that was a guess...that's my blood type so I just...Alison I swear I'm not a vampire" said Em smiling while reaching for Ali's hand. When thire hands touched Alison felt something...a vibe...something...comforting but she wasn't sure,Emily on the other hand didn't feel anything for Alison.

"I know,silly it's just that...all your guesses seem to be right...so we have the same blood type?" asked Alison while pulling her hand away.

"I think we do...my turn...Mmm what's your favorite color?" asked Emily.

"Red,you?" asked Alison.

"Black"

Alison was just about to ask but she hesitated and Emily noticed.

"You want to ask how many girls I'v been with,right?" asked Emily.

"Oh my god you must be psychic" said Alison.

"I get that alot actually" then she continued.

"I've been with alot actually Bekah,Malia and Hanna always talk high about me to get girls'attention but nothing was really serious" said Emily.

"Then how many serious girls have you dated?"

"Um...Only one" and Emily felt water in her eyes. then Alison's phone started to ring on the table it was Spencer but Ali didn't answer.

"Time to go?" asked Emily.

"Yeah"

"It was great talking with you,Alison" said Emily.

"You,too...I hope we can do this again"

"Sure,I'd love that" said Em with a little smile.

Then Alison got up then walked out of the coffee shop,Emily was watching her from the window,she noticed some workers getting out of a truck from a distance and after a few moments the truck started to move with no driver inside,Alison was crossing the street smiling to herself from the conversation she just had with Emily that she didn't notice the truck that was coming for her,Emily jumped out of her seat,out of the coffee shop and running towards Alison Shouting.

"Alison...Alison...Alison watch out" and when she heard someone calling her name she stoped walking just infront of the truck,when she turned around to see the truck it was just about to hit her...but in that right moment Emily shoved Alison to the side of the road and the truck hit Emily's left leg and both of them were on the ground,Alison's back to Emily's front and Emily's back is on the ground so Alison's actually on top of her,Emily's back was badly hurt from the fall then some cops started shooting the truck and some people started to scream but Emily then shouted.

"Shoot the tires...Shoot the tires and it'll stop...Shoot the tires,cops" and for the love of god one them heard her and started to tell them to shoot the tires of the truck,they started shooting and after a while it actually stoped.

"Alison,are you okay?" asked Emily.

"Y...yes,are you?"

"I think my leg is bleeding and my back hurts like crap so...can you please get off me,Alison" said Emily.

"Oh I'm so sorry" said Ali while getting up then continued.

"Let me get you to the hospital so I can fix your leg and back"

"No,no I'm fine"

"Oh shut up I'm a doctor I know when someone's hurt plus there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere after this fall" said Ali.

When they got to the hospital Em lied on a bed,Alison started fixing the bleeding leg.

"Alison,I really can't bare lying on my back at the current situation" said Em.

"Okay,get up" Em sat on the edge of the bed,Ali rising the bed up by it's remote control,brought a chair,sat on it,closed her legs together then put Em's foot in the middle of them and started working when she finished.

"Do you mind taking off you shirt?" asked Alison

"No" then Emily started unbutton her shirt,but she couldn't take it off.

"Can you pull it off?" asked Emily and Ali pulled it but stoped when she saw marks on her body,there was the name "Steph" just above her heart but it wasn't written or tattoed,it was carved into her skin and also her body was kind of perfect,her arms,back and stomach,Alison admired her muscular body,these abs were just perfect,she was so beautiful even with all these marks. And suddenly Ali felt water in her eyes.

"If you're not comfortable I can take the shirt back on" said Emily.

"Um no,I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt a little" said Alison.

"Don't worry,I've felt worse...just make this quick,please" then Ali started puting a cream on Em's back,she didn't know why but she felt her heart beating all over her body every time she touches Emily,Alison texted Spencer a few minutes later,telling her what happened and that they're coming home. When Alison finished Emily put her shirt back on then they went back home. Emily got to her own house to find something creepy.

She found mud shaped to make the name Lily on Emily's Coffee table and a flower sticked into a card. She open it to see that it says.

NEXT TIME YOU COME TO MY OFFICE OR EVEN TRY TO FIND ME I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR LITTLE BLOND TOY DIES.

KISSES, S

"God I seriously need to kill that bitch" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey,are you okay?" asked Spencer with a worried voice to Alison who was going to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yeah,Spence I'm fine don't worry Emily saved me in time"

"Okay,Ali we talked about this"

"Talked about what?"

"About you staying away from Emily...Alison she's dangerous" said Spencer with the most serious voice.

"I don't get why being addicted to sex and alcohol makes her dangerous,she doesn't walk through the streets firing a shotgun"

"I told you she's hiding something dangerous,Ali plus she has alot of enemies and she has anger issues...I don't understand why you can't get it" Ali went silent for a minute then started talking.

"Do you see that look?" she said while looking at her fingers.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"That look...in her eyes...like she's empty...like she's broken and in pain...like she feels nothing...emotionless...like she doesn't exisist"

"Ali we've talked about this" Ali now looked at her while saying

"No...no,you don't understand...she's hurting and faking her pain under a smile. All of you are around her, you love her but you don't feel her or what's happening inside of her,maybe I had a crush on her most of my life in high school but she really is a compelte different person now and it really hurts me seeing her like that plus...she saved my life today the least thing I can do is be her friend"

"But,Ali" but Spence was cut.

"No,please stop...all of you let her spent 5 years in that misery and no one tried to pull her out"

"We did try,Alison..."

"But looks like you guys didn't try enough" then she sat up.

"Goodnight,Spencer" then she disappeared into her room.

* * *

"So,I heard your back in NewYork...you didn't have to be so hard on that blond girl to let a truck drive into her" said the blond girl with blue eyes to her bestfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here,Cece? aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" said Stephanie the brunette with green eyes annoyed at Cece.

"I just came to check on you plus...you almost killed that poor girl if it wasn't for Emily she would've been dead by now"

"Oh yeah I know...she deserved it by the way...she needs to know that Emily's mine...and mine one will ever take her away from me" said Stephanie with a devilsh giggle.

"Oh will you please cut the crap I'm your bestfriend...I know you still love her and want to be with her" said Cece

"Even if what you say is right...She hates me,she doesn't love me anymore...she's never gonna wanna be with me...not after what happened...not after what I did" said Steph with water in her eyes.

"Then go look for someone else...it doesn't have to be her...and you promised that you're not going back to what you were doing ever again" Cece gave a reason.

"I can't,Cece. These people would kill me"

"Then run away"

"To where? huh it's not like they won't find me"

"They won't...run anywhere with me,Stephanie and I'll protect you" shouted Cece at her.

"Why?" shouted Steph back.

"Because I lov...Because I care for you and your safety and I don't want you to get hurt" said Ce in a softer tone. then Steph got closer and put a hand on Ce's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I can't" then she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Please tell me if you enjoyed it :)


	4. Let's Begin

**Let's begin**

 **Okay I know that it's been a while since the last chapter but I apologize to each and everyone of you for being so late but to be honest I was having some really bad situations in my life and I didn't really have the power or the motivation to write because of the shit that happened but I'm all good now and just so everybody knows I WILL finish this story but stick with me til the end because it's gonna be a very very long ride.**

 **And again I am very sorry for being late.**

* * *

"Don't you dare walk away from me,Ben" Emily snapped at him.

"Don't talk to me like that,Emily what you want to do is very wrong if Wayne was here he would've said the same thing you're just a kid and you still got your future ahead of you _I am not training you_ and that's it" he said

"Oh,no,Dad she's not the only one you're going to train" said Rebekah.

"Jesus Christ not you too,Rebekah" said Ben starting to get tired of this conversation.

"If you're not going to train us then we're joining the Military" said Emily shouting at him.

"No,you're not,Jesus that's crazy" said Ben.

"How the hell could you stay so calm? How could you even say that or bare yourself knowing that your partner bestfriend and his wife and daughter got killed and you won't even try to find the son of a bitch who did that plus...they killed my Mother... your wife,Ben" said Rebekah while her tears are falling on her cheek,Em held her and took her for hug. She've always called her Dad Ben and he got used to his only daughter calling him that.

"Because I know who did this...and...and I know that you both are hurting right now...I'm hurting too,but...these people are extremely dangerous and you two are still just little girls...you two won't be able to face something like that...I promise you both that I will do my best to find these people" said Ben and a tear fell from his eye after he finished.

"I'm sorry uncle Ben but...I promise you if you don't train me...I will find them on my own... _I will find her on my own_ " said Emily with a challenge look in her eye.

"We will" said Rebekah while wiping her tears and giving him the same look.

"Goddamnit don't you two get it...you both will be dead in a minute if anyone of them even got a hint that you're messing with them" said Ben shouting at the girls.

"Then put us undercover at the agency" said Emily and all he did was let go of a sigh.

* * *

Ali was sitting on the couch watching whatever she was watching,a few moments later and her phone started ringing.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey,little sis how are you doing?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Jason oh my god it's been so long,how is Shadow?" asked Ali and suddenly Spencer came in the house and Jason behind her with a German Shepherd dog.

"Why don't you see for yourself" said Jason.

"Jason!" said Ali while standing up going to hug her only brother while her dog shadow was jumping from seeing her she went down to pet his head and give him a hug.

"Hey,boy did you miss me?" and he barked.

"Oh he did,he kept sleeping and staying at your room everynight whining that you were gone" said Jason

"That's because he is a loyal dog and he loves me,Don't you love your Mommy,Shadow" she said while petting his head and chin and he barked again.

"How long are you staying,Jason?" asked Ali while still down petting her shadow.

"Just a few days" said Jason.

"And where will you be staying" asked Ali and before he could answer.

"He's staying here of course" said Spencer.

"Are you sure?" asked Jason.

"Yep,Jay you are going to love it here" said Spence with a British accent and a teasing tone. and Ali laughed.

"I'm gonna go call Toby,see when he'll be back from work,you two catch up" said Spencer then she started to walk to her room.

Jason and Ali sat on the sofa and Shadow sitting next to Ali's legs on the floor.

"So,how is the doctor been doing? did you meet any hot people you like?" asked Jason.

"Actually,Jason...there is this...girl" said Alison.

"Hmm looks like you already got charmed" said Jason teasing her.

"Ugh shut up...but you actually know her" said Ali.

"Then give me her name"

"Emily...Emily Fields"

"You're kidding,right?"

"Nop"

"So you actually still crushing on the girl you were crushing on in high school?" he said amazed.

"Yes,Jason" she said smiling at him.

"Wow,Ali and I thought that crush would go away after high school...do you remember how you were talking to me about her or how you said that she was amazing,got the hottest body,hottest abs and one of the most magical smiles?" he said

"Yeah,Jason I remember" she said laughing from the way he was talking and hit him with the pillow of the sofa.

"So,tell me how is she like?" asked Jason.

"I actually don't know alot about her all I know is that she's an architect,she likes to drink Americano,her favorite color is black,her blood type is O- ,she only had one serious relationship with one girl and that she slept with many girls" said Ali.

"Wow,Ali looks like you studied hard" he said clapping his hands. Ever since Alison and Jason were young they were pretty close they would always talk with each other about their problems or about the people they liked they were always open with each other. it's like they're each other's safe space.

"And what about her family? I think I remember that she had a little sister...I think her name was Lily" said Jason.

"Yeah,but...her Father,Mother and Little Sister died in a fire" said Ali.

"WHAT!...oh my god that's terrible" said Jason shocked because Em had such an amazing family with an understanding Father,a loving Mother and a caring sister.

"And I have another problem...Spencer says that she thinks that Emily is dangerous and that I need to stay away and not get close to her" said Ali.

"And why is she saying that about her?" asked Jason.

"I don't know...but she says that Emily's addicted to sex and alcohol" said Ali.

"Hmm...but I think you'd like a naughty girl,wouldn't you?" said Jason and she giggled while hitting him with the pillow again then Spence came in sight.

"Hey,guys Toby just called to let us know that Bekah and Malia are having a party at restaurant because of their anniversary,Toby is on his way and we're going" then Spence took off to do whatever she needed to do.

"Doesn't she ever bother to ask if we even want to go?" asked Jason.

"No,she's demanding" and both of them laughed.

* * *

When Bekah got to Em's house she knocked then Em opened the door Em sat on the sofa but noticed that Bekah kept standing in front of her looking at the ground and getting nervous.

"Okay what the hack is wrong with you now?" asked Em.

"Um...Um...Um...I...I need to tell you something" said Bekah with a shaky voice.

"Okay now I'm nervous are you gonna start talking or you're just gonna stay paralyzed forever?" asked Emily looking at her friend carefully. and then...silents from Rebekah.

"And now you're a zombie...Okay Rebekah you're freaking me out...are you hurt?" asked Emily and still silents.

"Is Malia hurt?" asked Emily again and...silents.

"Did you hurt Malia?" asked Em and now Bekah is getting on her nerves.

"Did you cheat on Malia?" asked Em with a dangerous voice.

"God no never...I would never do that to her" finally Bekah opened her mouth and Em thought 'Oh now you talk you little crap'

"I...I wanna do something tonight...with Malia" said Rebekah finally looking at Em.

"Well...of course you wanna do somethings with Malia tonight it's your anniversary...you two should have fun" said Em with a teasing smile.

"That's not what I meant you perve" said Rebekah giving Em the WTF look and Em laughed.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll be polite...What is the thing that you wanna do with Malia tonight?" asked Em and suddenly Bekah revealed a little black box and she opened it and Em started smiling like a jerk

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with her...do you think she would want to do the same thing with me?" asked Bekah getting super nervous now.

"Are kidding me? of course she wants to spend every second of her life with you"

"it's just that...we never talked about it I mean we did talk about it but we didn't really talk about it it's that I don't know about the time or if she'd be comfortable now or if..." now she's freaked out and Em stood up to put her hands on Rebekah's shoulders to calm her down

"Shhh Rebekah take a breath and look at me...She's gonna say yes" said Em with confidence in her eyes. then suddenly Malia crashed inside the house,Em responding quickly by noticing Malia,taking the box from Rebekah's hand and put it behind her back and Bekah just froze in her place

"Hey,we're going to be late on the party everyone's already at there" said Malia while eying them suspiciously noticing that her girlfriend tensing up and that she stood like a statue.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about our next mission and how we wanted it to go" said Em trying to sound normal.

"I'm not talking to you,dumbass" said Malia and Em rolled her eyes."Babe,what's wrong? you look a little...pale" asked Malia while reaching out to touch Bekah's face.

'Holy crap get your shit together this is supposed to be her night' thought Rebekah to herself.

"Nothing it's like Em said...we were just talking about the next mission" said Bekah trying her best to make it seem normal.

"Okay" said Malia still not believing them but decided that she will talk about it when she and Bekah finish the night and go home.

"Hey,Em what's that mud on your table?"asked Malia

"Oh it was a gift" said Em giggling while sitting back on her sofa.

"From Who?" asked Malia.

"Hold on a second...don't tell that's your gift for breaking into her office...how could she even know where you live?" asked Bekah.

"I have no idea" said Em.

"Wait Stephanie did this?" asked Malia.

"Yep...I just think she likes to play fire with fire...she knows we're so close to catching her" said Em.

"Okay both of you need to be careful and Emily...you need to put you security system back on" said Malia.

"I told you before that would look suspicious" said Em.

"And one of you being fucking hurt or dead would be looking suspicious to me"snapped the very protective Malia.

"Is she always that dirty in bed too?" asked Emily giving her a sexy wink

"Ugh would you be serious for once in your life,please" asked Malia rolling her eyes.

"Hey I am serious" said Em.

"No,you're fucking not...both of you settle this now and see what you're going to do next" looking at both of them.

"Yes,Ma'am" said Rebekah giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying "could you,please calm down for me because...tonight is about us"

"Fine...I'll go wait in the car...and you two better get your asses ready" said Malia while sighing and giving Bekah a peck on the lips then getting out of Em's house.

"That was close" said Em giving the box back to Rebekah.

"Yeah...I don't know how the hell I didn't notice that mud when I first walked in" said Rebekah.

"Well probably because you were busy freaking out on something else" said Em.

"Yeah about that...I don't know how I'm going to do this"said Bekah.

"I think I might have an idea" said Em.

* * *

While every on was sitting around talking and eating and having fun Em was sitting on the Bar of the restaurant sipping her Scotch while Hanna came to sit next to her while rest of their group is sitting on a table together talking

"Hey,Em" said Hanna.

"Hey,Han" replied Em.

"Can I have a glass of Wine,please?" continued Hanna to the Bartender.

"Sure thing" he replied.

"How are you tonight?" said Hanna.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you" said Em.

"Em can I ask you something?" asked Han and Em thought 'don't tell me you're gonna ask me about dating again'

"I got a feeling I might know what your question is"

"No,I don't think you do,Em...Are you happy,Emily?" asked Hanna with the most concerned eyes and the question took Emily off guard.

"Why wouldn't I be?" replied Emily.

"Because you're answering my question with a question"

"And why would I do that?" asked Emily.

"Emily,stop can't you just answer me honestly?...Are you happy?" said Hanna with most kind,caring eyes ever then Em started.

"Um...I...I..."

Rebekah stood up from the table when the waiter came serving the table their drinks he gave her a glass of White Wine,she carried it so that the bottom of the glass was covered by her hand,she looked at Em to find her giving her a thumps up and the _you can do it_ look.

"Okay everybody I have an announcement to make" said Rebekah so at least her table could hear but the restaurant was suddenly silent after she said those words.

"When I was 15 I kept watching this new girl in town,her home was next to mine,she was so beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes off her and when we got to know each other...I knew that she wasn't just beautiful from the outside but...she has the most amazing heart I've ever seen...she was always there at my worse and my best moments in life...we were together for ten years now...Gosh when she smiles...that smile just melts my heart...and when she cries I feel like someone is taking my heart out of my chest with a sword...I love her so much that I would die for her...there is nothing I haven't experienced with her...she was my first everything...and I would love for her to be my last everything" Bekah said every word while looking at Malia's eyes then she held a fork and put it in her Wine glass,pulling out the ring that she sank in the Wine,put the glass down then took a napkin from the table to wipe the ring then she went down on one knee in front of Malia. When Malia realized what was happening she kept staring at her girlfriend with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Malia Danvers...Will you marry me?"

Malia stood up from her seat,pulled Rebekah by her jacket and said out loud.

"YES" and she smashed her lips against Rebekah's and they started kissing and everyone in the restaurant started clapping and whistling. When they broke the kiss Rebekah picked Malia up and spinned her around two times then.

"I love you so mush" said Malia

"And I love you so much,Malia"

Em felt that moment between the two lovebirds and felt like she wanted a moment like that...or in fact...she needed was still sitting on the Bar when she and without reasons started staring at Alison who was sitting next to her brother and she suddenly spaced and felt like all her pain was gone,all her anger,all her loneliness,all her wounds...they were all gone for a moment and replaced with something...a strange feeling...she didn't even know what to call it.

When Alison felt that she was watched,she moved her head to look at Em's eyes...and she saw everything behind those eyes...all Em's pain,anger,wounds...she saw everything...and she felt the same vibe from last time when Em touched her hand in the cafe...and that feeling or vibe makes her feel...safe...protected. But Em then realized that she stared for too long and shock her head away from Ali's eye contact.

Now Alison decided that she wants or maybe needs to know her,so she stood up from her chair and walked towards Emily and Hanna.

"Hey,Hanna...Emily" greeted Alison "How have you two been?" asked.

"We've been fine thank you...do you need anything else?" answered Hanna who still hates Alison's guts.

"Sorry,she just likes being rude,she's even rude to me and I've known her for more than ten years" said Em to Ali.

"Hanna I'm sorry if I interrupted you...I just wanted to make conversation...and...I'm sorry for everything I did that hurt you in the past...so can we please start over I would really like to get to know you...for real" asked Alison and Em thought that Hanna is gonna jump on Alison like a wild wolf so she opened her mouth before anything can get nasty.

"Of course Hanna can start over and leave the past behind we're all different people now...isn't that right,Han?" and Hanna gave her the I will kill you look. Then Em noticed a very sexy,hot girl sitting three seats away behind Hanna,Alison noticed Em staring somewhere behind Hanna with the look of lust on her face,she started looking where Em was looking to find the hot girl and suddenly she felt her face getting hot and she felt...something strange and she asked herself...'am I jealous...why the hell would I be jealous...maybe I'm wrong and it'll just go away'

"Excuse me,ladies" Em excused herself and went over to the girl and Ali's eyes never left her and of course Hanna noticed that.

"So,Alison" said Hanna making Ali snap her attention to her "Let's start fresh shall we?"

"Yeah...so...what do you do now,Hanna?" asked Ali.

"I work in fashion company"

"Wow I never thought you were into fashion"

"That's because you never really knew me,Alison"

"Then that's a good thing...because I'd like get to know you now" then Ali's attention snapped to Em and the girl again.

"Just so you know...what you're thinking about now...forget it" said Hanna.

"What do you mean?" asked Hanna confused.

"I mean Emily...trust me she's not your type...so just don't think about her as more than just a friend so that non of you two get hurt" said Hanna.

"Who says I think about her as more than a friend?" asked Alison.

"You eyes do" said Hanna and Ali was speechless.

"Why is a beautiful lady like you sitting alone drinking?" said Em with sigh to the hot girl.

"Excuse me" said the girl.

"I was just wondering why you're drinking alone in a beautiful night like this?" said Em.

"Nothing and that's not of your business cause I'm straight" answered the girl.

"So? it's not like you haven't slept with women before" said Em sipping her drink.

"No,I haven't felt anything for women" when saw marks of a ring on her finger she knew why she was here and with the girl's body language...it was getting easier for Emily

"That doesn't mean you can't sleep with them...plus I'm better that son of a bitch who cheated on you...just think about yourself...I can make tonight just about you" said Em while looking right into her eyes and here the girl was turned on.

"Then let's get out of here" said the girl biting her lip. Both of them got up and started walking towards the exit door. Ali's eyes were still on Em. Rebekah saw and caught Emily by the shoulder before she got to leave.

"Where the hell are you going"

"I'm going to have fun just like you're going to have fun with Malia after you two get home" said Em wanting to sleep with this girl so bad.

"Emily this is wrong this is the forth time you sleep with a random girl this week" said Rebekah giving her a very serious look.

"So what? this is my life and can't you see how fucking hot they look"

"Emily this is dangerous you've been doing this for five years you have to stop You already slept with what half New York now" said Rebekah.

"Well I didn't count but if it's that then I won't stop until I sleep with all of them... _now let me go_ " said Em getting out of Rebekah's grip and out of the place Em got to the girl's house they had a sexy night,got tired then they fell a sleep

* * *

When the party was over Bekah and Malia got back home and to their room. Bekah took off her shoes then.

"Do you think Em's gonna be okay with this?" asked Malia

"Yeah she actually helped me with this"

"Do you think Em will ever be okay again? or if that she'll ever be herself again? Do you think she'll ever find a girl that will actually try to change her?" asked Malia while Rebekah was walking towards her putting a hand on her cheek and the other hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know,Malia...but let's pray that she will"

"Why did you wait so long?" asked Malia.

"What?"

"Why did you wait so long to ask me to be yours forever?" asked Malia while Bekah sat on their bed

"I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with the timing" answered Bekah looking in her lover's eyes while Malia was putting both of her knees on both of Bekah's sides and her hands to Bekah's neck and cheek. Bekah's hands quickly found Malia's thighs.

"So,I'm finaly gonna be Mrs. Anderson...your wife ?" asked Malia.

"Yep...do you know that this ring looks amazing on your hand?" said Bekah while taking Malia's hand in hers kissing it then Malia put her forehead on Bekah's.

"I love you,Malia and I want nothing but you for the rest of my life" and those words made Malia the happiest in her life.

"And I love you more than anything in my whole life,Rebekah" then they started kissing,taking off each other's clothes,giggling and most importantly exchanging how much they loved each other then sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

 **If you guys enjoyed the chapter tell me in the reviews if you didn't like anything in the chapter also tell me in the reviews if you guys wanna see Emison in a specific situation tell me and I'll see if I can turn things around to give you what you want and remember I'm writing this story for myself and for you guys to enjoy**

 **And also if you guys want to see more of the couple I created (Rebekah and Malia) just tell me even if you guys want a full sex scene.**

 **I already know how the story will go til the end so if any one want to expect how this will go also tell me in the review.**

 **And lastly Recommend it for your friends to read it.**


End file.
